


In The Closet

by Gay_Renegade



Category: Schlattbur - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Renegade/pseuds/Gay_Renegade
Summary: Please keep in mind that this is a work of fiction. Thank you. Basically, Wilbur and Schlatt are in a closet together ;)
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 8
Kudos: 337





	In The Closet

Fuck, fuck, fuck was all that filled Schlatt’s head. He knew what he was getting into, but at the same time, he didn’t. He wasn’t expecting to be forced into a closet with the man of his secret affections. He wasn’t expecting to be forced against the wall by Wilbur and being mercilessly teased with such skilled hands and a wandering mouth. He let out a whine as Wilbur had removed his mouth from Schlatt’s neck that had been decorated with dark bruises. “Listen to me and turn around and brace yourself on the wall, Schlatt.” Wilbur instructed. Schlatt obeyed and turned around with his face facing the wall.

Wilbur enveloped him from behind and resumed his ministrations from earlier; however, one of the wandering hands had gone down south. Schlatt let out a string of curses and whines while Wilbur buried his hand in Schlatt’s pants. “I think you’re ready for the next step, princess.” Wilbur chuckled and removed his hand. Wilbur unbuckled Schlatt’s belt and slid his pants and boxers down, pooling at Schlatt’s ankles. Wilbur reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube and poured some out onto his fingers. He placed it back into his pocket and inserted one finger inside. Schlatt tensed up at the intrusion, but Wilbur whispered in his ear to relax. Soon enough two fingers were inside and then a third. “You ready, hm?” Wilbur asked with a small grin on his face and placed kisses on the back of Schlatt’s neck. “Y-yeah, I a-am.” Schlatt managed to say in-between whimpers. “Good.” Wilbur replied and placed on last kiss on Schlatt and unbuckled his pants; they dropped down to the floor with a thump.

Wilbur pulled back from Schlatt’s neck and pulled Schlatt’s ass towards him forcing Schlatt to lean on the wall for support. He positioned his cock right at Schlatt’s entrance and thrusted in. Schlatt cried out, but quickly tried to silence himself. “Don’t do that princess, Daddy wants to hear your voice~” Wilbur said while he thrusted sharply into Schlatt; Schlatt obeyed and moaned louder for Wilbur. Schlatt enjoyed being filled and being pounded into; he wanted more and more. “Wiiilllbuuur…” Schlatt moaned, “Fill me up with not just your cock. Fill me up with your cum.” Schlatt started to ramble on how he much he wanted to be filled with Wilbur’s seed and how much he needed it. “Daddy’s almost there princess. Just a few mor-” Wilbur said before cutting off by Schlatt tightening his asshole. “Fuck.” Wilbur said before cumming inside of Schlatt. Schlatt let out a whine and Wilbur reached around to Schlatt’s front and jerked him off, painting the wall in front of them white.

**Author's Note:**

> I know you all want a second chapter to "A Night Out" and it's in the works as of right now. It will be up by tonight or tomorrow. Thank you for your patience and your comments! It means a lot to me :)


End file.
